selimut tetangga
by Panda Dayo
Summary: mana mungkin selimut tetangga ada di tubuhku


Parody dari lagu Selimut Tetangga by Repvblik.

.

.

 **a/n** : maaf sebelumnya, perkenalkan saya panda jejadian /?

..sebenarnya saya penghuni fandom penyanyi imajiner di sebelah dan samsek buta fandom ini. Ini saya kena dare dari temen saya buat nulis di fandom ini. Maafkan segala kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini : karena aku ga pernah nonton anime atau baca manga-nya, mohon maaf kalo ga IC ato ga sesuai selera : oya..ini termasuk songfic bukan sih btw parodi? Gatau aku :' #dicemplunginsumur

.

.

.

 ** _Matsui Yuusei_**

.

.

.

.

Akabane Karma mengernyit begitu mendapati gundukan misterius di balik selimutnya.

Coba bayangkan, baru saja ia pulang dari kegiatan membosankan bertitel sekolah ―pulang malam karena rapat osis yang menyebalkan; dan sekarang ia mendapat rasa penasaran yang luar biasa.

Perlahan, tanpa suara, ia mencoba mendekat ke arah kasur-san miliknya. Mengamati sungguh gundukan misterius itu. Jangan-jangan bom lagi. Karma harus siap menelpon densus 88 jika benar gundukan itu adalah bom.

 _―_ _kalau bukan, gimana?_

Apapun itu, Karma harus memeriksanya terlebih dahulu. Laki _, fearless._

Karma menyingkap selimutnya tiba-tiba. Hanya untuk mendapati sesuatu yang lain terbungkus selimut pula. Namun berwarna biru langit.

Gundukannya bergerak.

 _Jangan-jangan..itu alien hijau bermata satu yang bekerja di monsutaa inc?_

Tanpa berpikir panjang disingkapnya lagi selimut asing itu. Mendapati sebuah ―maksudku seseorang yang bergulung di dalam sana.

"Nagisa?" Karma bernapas lega, mengetahui itu hanya Nagisa Shiota si _crosdresser_ , anak tetangga yang biasanya sering main berbi waktu mereka kecil.

"Ng? Karma-kun?"

Rambut langitnya acak-acakan, matanya sayu, ada bekas iler pula di sudut bibirnya. Ia mengenakan piyama oranye bergambar...apa itu? _Pedobear_?

Kampret, eh.

"Sedang apa kau di kamarku, dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?"

Siapa yang tak kaget mendapati tetanggamu berhasil nyelonong ke kamarmu? Lagipula, kenapa harus kamar? Ayolah.

Nagisa tak menjawab. Ia justru memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Oi! Jawab aku!"

.

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan yang cukup lama, Nagisa berhasil diusir oleh sang tuan rumah.

"Dengar ya...tidak baik nyelonong masuk rumah orang..blablabla..." Karma berkhotbah sejenak, memberi pencerahan rohani pada anak tetangga.

Nagisa bergetar ketakutan melihat Karma. Isi khotbahnya sih bagus, tapi wajah tampannya jadi serem kaya codet.

"Udah ngerti, kan? Ok. Balik ke rumahmu sana. Besok kau juga harus sekolah, kan."

Nagisa tak menurut, ia menggeleng imut.

"Aku takut...tidur sendiri..di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa..kupikir aku bisa numpang tidur...dan Akabane-kun pasti pulang..jadi aku tidak akan sendirian.."

 _Oh._

Memang kedua orang tua Nagisa sibuk bekerja dan jarang pulang. Jadi, ya gitu.

"Kau sudah besar, Nagisa. Dan kau laki-laki."

Nagisa memanyunkan bibir.

"Pokoknya aku mau tidur bareng Karma-kun!"

 _Nak, kalimatmu sungguh ambigu._

"Tidak bisa! Sini, kuantar kau pulang!"

Karma menarik lengan Nagisa agar pulang ke tempat yang seharusnya, Nagisa memberontak meski Karma tetap berhasil menyeretnya. Walau Nagisa tetangganya, dia gak mau area privasinya dimasuki orang lain. Hanya...tidak nyaman saja.

"Karma-kun jahat! Aku kan cuma mau numpang tidur!"

Karma tak menjawab dan melepaskan lengan Nagisa.

"Karma-kun?"

".."

"Hei..?"

"Sudahlah, terserah kau saja. Aku sudah lelah seharian ini."

Karma berbalik ke arah rumahnya, sedangkan Nagisa yang sudah diantar hingga depan pintu rumahnya sendiri malah jadi tak enak hati. Pasti tadi Karma ingin langsung tidur karena lelah, dan ia justru memaksa tidur bersama.

".."

Nagisa memilih membuka pintu rumahnya sendiri. Ia harus membiarkan Karma beristirahat dengan tenang.

 _―_ _ini ambigu, lagi._

.

Ia terus kepikiran tetangga yang _gender_ nya masih dipertanyakan itu.

Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah mengusir Nagisa semalam. Padahal mereka kan tetangga, dan sesama laki-laki, jadi harusnya tidak masalah bukan?

Mungkin masalahnya Nagisa terlalu manis. Karma mendadak merasa terkena diabetes jika terlalu lama bersama tetangga jejadiannya itu.

Karma menyipitkan mata mendapati seberkas sinar menyambangi wajahnya. Ah, sudah pagi rupanya.

Karma duduk, lalu hendak membereskan selimut seperti biasa. Tapi ia menyadari sesuatu, bahwa sesuatu yang membungkus tubuhnya berwarna biru.

Ah, sialan.

.

.

"Nih, selimutmu ketinggalan."

Sebagai tetangga yang baik dan berbudi luhur, maka sebelum sekolah, Karma menyempatkan diri mengembalikan selimut yang ―tanpa sengaja― ia pakai semalam. Ini pasti karena tidak fokus jadi tidak melihat kasur-san.

Yang penting selimut Nagisa harus dikembalikan.

"Terima kasih. Aku sampai lupa membawanya. Maaf merepotkan." Nagisa menunduk malu-malu ― _malu selimutnya ketinggalan._

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf sudah kasar padamu semalam." Karma tersenyum ganteng walau kini bermata panda.

"Un." Nagisa mengangguk dan berlari ke dalam untuk meletakkan selimut miliknya. Entah mengapa selimutnya kini jadi lebih bau ―bau Karma maksudnya.

Nagisa merona.

.

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

―pesan : segera kembalikan barang orang yang sengaja/tidak sengaja terbawa kepada pemiliknya―

.

a/n : sekali lagi maaf kalo ada kesalahan ehehehehe /dor/ btw yoroshiku, salam kenal di fandom ini /m


End file.
